Thrown
| ||Caliente Bomb||6||Spicy! Throw this weapon at monsters and see if they can handle the heat.||207||297||0||Thrown||Medium||Uncommon||Tradable||332||83 |- | ||Crystal Gem Apple ||8||Found only on one tree deep within the evil forest,these magic apples can make an elephant dissapear.||261||351||0||Thrown||Medium||Ultra Rare||Tradable||?||? |- | ||Morbucks Crownarang||12||Princess Morbucks throws deadly tiaras at her enemies. Now you can try it out!||285||375||0||Thrown||Medium||Uncommon||Tradable||444||111 |- | ||Whizbee||13||Throw this deadly disc of destruction and see if the monsters want to play catch!||281||371||0||Thrown||Medium||Common||Tradable||454||114 |- | ||Spider Egg||16||Jeff the spider has lots of kids, too many. Why not hurl some of them at your enemies?||337||427||0||Thrown||Medium||Uncommon||Tradable||539||135 |- | ||Egg Bomb||18||Coco provides the inspiration for this exploding egg grenade. Kaboom!||363||453||0||Thrown||Medium||Uncommon||Tradable||594||149 |- | ||Hard Boiled Bomb||20||Coco provides the inspiration for this exploding egg grenade. Kaboom!||389||479||0||Thrown||Medium||Uncommon||Tradable||654||164 |- | ||Whizbang||20||Throw this deadly disc of destruction and see if the monsters want to play catch!||372||462||0||Thrown||Medium||Common||Tradable||638||160 |- | ||Grape Grenade||22||Lob a Grape Grenade at Fuse's monsters and see them make sour faces.||415||505||0||Thrown||Medium||Uncommon||Tradable||721||180 |- | ||Scrambled Bomb||22||Coco provides the inspiration for this exploding egg grenade. Kaboom!||415||505||0||Thrown||Medium||Uncommon||Tradable||721||180 |- | ||Petrosapien Shard||23||Diamondhead helped develop these deadly throwing weapons from alien crystals.||428||518||0||Thrown||Medium||Uncommon||Tradable||757||189 |- | ||Energy Grenades||24||Alien bounty hunters and Plumbers alike carry these thrown weapons into battle.||469||559||0||Thrown||Medium||Ultra rare||Not tradable||828||207 |- | ||Over Easy Bomb||24||Coco provides the inspiration for this exploding egg grenade. Kaboom!||441||531||0||Thrown||Medium||Uncommon||Tradable||795||199 |- | ||Shrunken Heads||25||Somehow, Grim collected a trio of decapitated Billy heads and turned them into weapons.||482||572||0||Thrown||Medium||Ultra rare||Tradable||870||218 |- | ||Sunny Side Bomb||26||Coco provides the inspiration for this exploding egg grenade. Kaboom!||467||557||0||Thrown||Medium||Uncommon||Tradable||877||219 |- | ||Tin Mine||27||The Tin Mine is loaded with Tuna Fish for a super-stinky explosion.||495||585||0||Thrown||Medium||Rare||Tradable||942||236 |- | ||Apple of Discord||28||Create chaos wherever you go with this powerful thrown weapon.||508||598||0||Thrown||Medium||Rare||Tradable||989||247 |- | ||Pink Lemonade Grenade||28||This thrown explosive is an absolute blast. Fueled in part by citrus juice.||493||583||0||Thrown||Medium||Uncommon||Tradable||966||242 |- | ||Whizboom||28||Throw this deadly disc of destruction and see if the monsters want to play catch!||476||566||0||Thrown||Medium||Common||Tradable||942||236 |- | ||Rusty Tin Mine||29||The Tin Mine is loaded with Tuna Fish for a super-stinky explosion.||521||611||0||Thrown||Medium||Rare||Tradable||1038||260 |- | ||Classic Lemonade Grenade||30||This thrown explosive is an absolute blast. Fueled in part by citrus juice.||519||609||0||Thrown||Medium||Uncommon||Tradable||1065||266 |- | ||Pewter Apple of Discord||30||Create chaos wherever you go with this powerful thrown weapon.||534||624||0||Thrown||Medium||Rare||Tradable||1090||273 |- | ||Leaky Tin Mine||31||The Tin Mine is loaded with Tuna Fish for a super-stinky explosion.||547||637||0||Thrown||Medium||Rare||Tradable||1144||286 |- | ||Bloo Juice Grenade||32||This thrown explosive is an absolute blast. Fueled in part by citrus juice.||545||635||0||Thrown||Medium||Uncommon||Tradable||1173||293 |- | ||Brass Apple of Discord||32||Create chaos wherever you go with this powerful thrown weapon.||560||650||0||Thrown||Medium||Rare||Tradable||1201||300 |- | ||Dinobonoidic Frisboid||32||This thrown weapon comes straight from Billy's Dinobonoids collection.||560||650||0||Thrown||Medium||Rare||Tradable||1201||300 |- | ||Bloated Tin Mine||33||The Tin Mine is loaded with Tuna Fish for a super-stinky explosion.||573||663||0||Thrown||Medium||Rare||Tradable||1261||315 |- | ||Stinkfly Stinkbomb||33||Inspired by Ben's Stinkfly alien form, these noxious bombs attack enemies with odor!||573||663||0||Thrown||Medium||Rare||Tradable||1261||315 |- | ||Whizbomb||33||Throw this deadly disc of destruction and see if the monsters want to play catch!||541||631||0||Thrown||Medium||Common||Tradable||1201||300 |- | ||Custom Apple of Discord||34||Create chaos wherever you go with this powerful thrown weapon.||586||676||0||Thrown||Medium||Rare||Tradable||1324||331 |- | ||Limeade Grenade||34||This thrown explosive is an absolute blast. Fueled in part by citrus juice.||571||661||0||Thrown||Medium||Uncommon||Tradable||1294||324 |- | ||Melon Bomb||34||Give your enemies a face full of rind whn you toss these fruity missiles their way.||571||661||0||Thrown||Medium||Uncommon||Tradable||1294||324 |- | ||Throwing Mail||34||Toss deadly mail projectiles at monsters and return them to sender.||554||644||0||Thrown||Medium||Common||Tradable||1261||315 |- | ||Disco Bomb||35||Throw the Boogie Man's Disco Bombs, and your enemies will dance with fear.||584||674||0||Thrown||Medium||Uncommon||Tradable||1358||340 |- | ||Noxious Tin Mine||35||The Tin Mine is loaded with Tuna Fish for a super-stinky explosion.||599||689||0||Thrown||Medium||Rare||Tradable||1390||348 |- | ||Dark Apple of Discord||36||Create chaos wherever you go with this powerful thrown weapon.||612||702||0||Thrown||Medium||Rare||Tradable||1460||365 |- | ||Grapeade Grenade||36||This thrown explosive is an absolute blast. Fueled in part by citrus juice.||597||687||0||Thrown||Medium||Uncommon||Tradable||1426||357 |- | ||Wildvine Seedbomb||36||These thrown weapons mimic the explosive seeds grown by Wildvine.||612||702||0||Thrown||Medium||Rare||Tradable||1460||365 |- |} __NOWYSIWYG__